My name is Raven Dragomir
by Nyx's Daughter
Summary: All she knows is her name is Raven but nothing else. One day while walking home from school she is attacked by vampires and is saved by a beautiful girl named Rose. Is this girl named Rose the key to her past?
1. Nightmares

The smell of twisted metal and smoke was overwhelming as I felt the horrible sense of déjà vu. In the background I could hear the faint sound of someone yelling "_Rose,_ _Rose wake up_!" slowly I tried to open my eyes but my stupid brain had other ideas _**No just stay here and sleep **_it thought over and over again. Finally I made enough willpower to slowly open my eyes to find myself being pinned down by what I thought was the roof of a car. "_Uggghhhh_" I moaned quietly as I felt a sharp stab of pain radiating through my arm. Finally realizing what had happened I shakily stood up to find two girls about my age and a man and a women from the first look I could tell they were all dead. Feeling the realization sink in once again I knew that these people were my family. After maneuvering myself out of all the bodies and ruble I found myself in a forest I could smell the pine needle almost as much as the smell of the burning metal. AS slow as a snail I tried to wake my brain up and tried to think of something to do finally I decided to look for help for what seemed like hours I wondered around trying to find some sort of help, Finally I saw a small cabin with smoke coming out of its chimney. "_Help, Help_!" I yelled. After a few seconds a women ran out wearing a pretty little nightgown and little pink slippers. Back then I would have said wow she sure is pretty but that was before I saw something red streaming down her lips. Instantly I knew something was up. Before I could get a better look at it she had quickly wiped it away. "_Oh you poor child! What has happened to you? You poor, poor child come on in a have a drink of tea_." Fast as a buzzing bee the women had me inside sitting in a nice comfy chair with a hot cup of tea in my hand. Thinking _**Why the heck am I drinking tea from a women that I don't even know**_ All the while the women was staring down at with me with the biggest smile I had ever seen slowly the women raised a hand and gently tucked a blood smeared piece of hair behind my ear. " _Now that you have finished your tea and is way more comfy please tell me what happened_." she said. Slowly I shook my head. As fast as a snake the women sent a hard slap across my face. " _DO NOT TREAT ME THAT WAY YOUNG LADY I ASKED A QUESTION AND YOU BETTER ANSWER IT_!" Slowly I shook my head once more and before I had time to react the women had a hand in my hair and was pinning me up against the wall. "Fine be that way." she said. Slowly she put her lips to my throat and bit down a loud gasp escaped my lips as pain went through my neck but as fast as it had come it was gone replaced by a pleasure so sweet it almost made me faint. Then in the distance I a loud beeping was ringing in my ears. "beep, beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" but now the noise was so loud I couldn't ignore it then it all came back to me. I was in bed. Sleeping. Dreaming. None of it was real. **WHAM** I burst up front my nightmare covered in sweat. "_It's okay, It's okay_." I mumbled to myself. _**it's was just a dream**_...Boy, was I wrong.

I JUST NEED ONE REVIEW TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS GOOD OR NOT!


	2. Choking On Cereal

_**"Thanks to **__**LillyCarter**____**and **__**VampireBookAddict**__** i was able to gather up the courage to write this chapter!**_

ENJOY!

"_Ugggghhhhh another nightmare_" I mumbled to myself as I slowly tried to slow down my heart rate. "_RAVEN STEVENS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" "Whatever "Mom"" _I sighed quietly. I mean it's not like she bad and all...Hahahahaha I'm kidding she fricken HORRIBLE! But anyway this is how she came to be, When I was 15 a couple of lone hikers found me walking aimlessly through the woods bleeding from an open wound on my neck and several bones broken. According to the Hikers once I saw them I screamed and yelled at them calling them a monster and fainted. Now being the curious teen I was I wanted to find out more about myself before I was to be brought home by my new "_Mother_" which was two years ago. That frightful morning I walked to the hospital and told them to tell me everything that happened the day I was found. First, they told me that I was found by some hikers brought to the hospital half dead and unconscious. Next, they told me that I was half crazy when I woke up calling everyone monsters and guarding my throat. Finally, they told me that when I had finally calmed down and realized they were **NOT** monsters I could not remember anything except for a horrible "_monster_" trying to kill me. After being told the story of how I was _"Born"_ I walked away from the hospital and never looked back telling myself that this was my life now. That day was the day when I met my new "_mother"_ I mean when I first met her I thought she was the best thing ever happened to me until she slapped me on the second day for choking on cereal (I broke the bowl trying to dislodge the piece of cereal.) After that we have never shared a "_Mother Daughter Bond_" Now I am seventeen and am in high-school. For some reason my "_Mother_" thinks that I always have trouble getting up in the morning. But this morning was entirely different because first I had just woken up to Another nightmare and now I have my "_Mom_" screaming at me. Speak of the devil here she comes_ "Now Raven you know that when I tell you to get up it's time for you to GET UP!"_ she yelled as she trumped up the stairs. _"Molly I'm already up."_ I moaned as she opened the door. _"I've told you multiple time to call me Mom, Mother, or Ma'am." _she replied in a_ "I'm the boss of" _kind of voice. "_Oh I'm sorry Ma'am I guess I forget."_..._**Again**_...I thought snidely to myself. Slowly I got up from my bed and stretched out my long legs. _"Raven you know that I hate it when you show of your pretty body in front of me."_ she mumbled in a very low whisper. _"Oh well sorry I got my good look from my real Mother...Ma'am_." _**And here it comes **_I thought__ **SLAP**! The sound of her palm hitting my cheek was almost as unbearable as the sting. "Now what did you say?" she asked. "Nothing." I mumbled. Slowly I got up from my hunched over position and grabbed my school bag. "Well it was nice to talk to you and all but I really must be off." I said in a fake English accent with sarcasm dripping off every word. _"Have a good day Raven STEVENS." _she yelled behind Slowly making my way down the stairs I grabbed a nutri-gran bar and headed out the door out to face the world all on my own.

_**Only 2 more reviews and I will write another chapter**_**!**


	3. The Alley

**Because of a few comments I decided to make my writing a little bit different! Tell me if you like this way better or not! **

**DIIIIINNNNGGGG** the loud bell broke my silly little daydream of the hottest boy ever asking me to the dance, causing my day to get just a little bit worse. Slowly I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards my next class, history.

_"Hey Raven what's up with the glare you have been giving everyone today, and is that a "handprint" on your face?" _said Kayla my best friend sense 3rd grade. "_Kayla, how can you always be so observant?" "Raven you know why it's because you are my best friend, Duhhhhhh."_ "_Okay then Kayla whatever_." I replied. **Click, clack, click, clack.** _**Crap**_ I thought _**here come Kelly the biggest prep ever**_.

_"Well hi raven."_ she sneered.

_"Right back at you Kelly."_ I replied hastily as I tried to get to 7th period. I remember when me and Kelly use to best friends until she realized I was a weirdo and she was a smart, beautiful, and she should NOT be friends with someone like me. So now we are pretty much enemies.

_"So Raven I hear you were dating somebody named, Nobody!"_ suddenly her and her posy were giggling their pretty little heads off. _**Great now I will be the laughing stock of the week**_... I thought. Finally making it to History 101, I realized our test was today. _**Can this day get any worse?**_ My mind screamed as the helper of the day passed out the tests. The test was how do you say it...AWFUL!. Later that day I found out I had missed eight questions out of a twenty question quiz. **DIIIIINNNNGGGG **_**Ahhhh finally the bell to go home**_ I sighed in relief. _**Only one thing can make my day awesome, Rain and the library and that is exactly what I am going to do **_I thought. Moving outside I saw that clouds the size of Jet airplanes that were the color of burnt coal scattered the clouds. To my joy I realized that the clouds looked like they were about to cry beautiful tears the size of my pinky nails.

Suddenly the light rain turned to huge drops that poured down pelting everything and everyone in sight. Hastily trying to get home before my coat soaked through. all of a sudden the rain got even harder to my utter displeasure I realized I had no idea where I was AND my coat had totally soaked through. Wait I think I know this street I thought. Looking around I saw a alley that looked like the exact one I live next to slowly I headed towards the alley. By now thunder and lightning hit the sky making a every little shadow jump out and bite me. _**Omgomgomgomg what was that?**_ I thought as a bush behind me rustled.

_"Hello?"_I asked the darkness that seemed to swallow me whole. All that replied to my question was another blast of thunder and lightning. Because of the sudden sound inside the alley my eyes seemed to take in every little detail of the alley like that every house had at least some type of graffiti, there were no lights on any of the houses, and I swear that in every little cranny there were pairs of eyes staring at me. _**There is was again!**_ My mind yelled in panic as a deep rustle from one of the bushes .

_"Are you lost little girl?"_ asked a deep voice coming from inside the bushes

_"Wh- Who's there?" _I asked my voice revering my voice darting around in all directions.

"_No need to be scared I am just here to ask a very important favor."_ He replied his voice rising a couple of octaves like a small child begging his mother for s small toy.

_"Uhm what do you mean?"_ I asked.

_"It's just a small little tiny favor that my friends and I have."_ The man said his monotone voice showing a few hints of emotion as his voice turned apologetic.

_"Okay then...well Wh-what's the favor?"_

_"Oh well...we just... need all you blood."_ Said another voice a few more feet away from my face.

_"Please don't hurt me."_ I mumbled.

_"Oh we won't only hurt you...will kill you."_ Said a female voice.

_**CRAP!**_ I thought _**I am going to die...**_

**WELL SO MUCH FOR WRITING A CHAPTER EVERYDAY HEHE SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER 4 MORE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
